


Pack Dad Derek

by Kawaiicoyote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pack Dad Derek, Pack Family, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek can't stand to see his pup hurt. He does what he thinks is best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Dad Derek

**Author's Note:**

> I've been cursed by plot bunnies! I had to write this. It's unbetaed all mistakes are mine. I'm sorry if it's rushed.
> 
> Leave me your feedback.  
> It's always appreciated.

Derek is known for minding his own business. He’s known for keeping his distance and keeping everyone at arm’s length, even Stiles, his mate.

It’s no secret that Derek Hale, alpha wolf, has a hard time showing emotion that isn’t confusion or anger.

But when it comes to when one of his pack is hurting, he awkwardly tries to show that he cares.

He’s known that something was wrong with Isaac. He’s known and kept his mouth shut, but he’s also been keeping a closer eye on the “Golden Pup” as Erica and Boyd have taken to calling him.

It’s on one chilly fall afternoon that Derek can’t keep his mouth shut any longer, when Isaac comes into the old Hale house and promptly plops face down onto one of the couches and his shirt rides up, revealing the remaining of fading bruises.

“How long have your foster parents been beating you Isaac?” Derek didn’t mean to come out and say it to him, and the way the teenager tenses and doesn’t move makes his heart ache. “Talk to me, pup.”

Isaac whines miserably and curls up on the couch, his back to Derek. The alpha sighs goes over to the couch and sits on the empty cushion, poking the teen in the side gingerly. It makes him squeak and laugh a bit. It eases enough of the tension for him to uncurl from his spot and sit up, but his eyes don’t quite meet Derek’s.

Isaac pulls his knees to his chest and props his chin on top of his knees with a shrug. “It’s not like they’ll stay Derek. Super healing remember?”

Derek is scowling in earnest now and it makes the blonde flinch away from him. But the alpha is having none of that and reaches carefully across the space and tugs the boy close to him, his arms circling around him and holding him close.

“That’s not the point and you know it,” Derek growls at him, something inside of him furious that Isaac would just take a beating and thing it was okay. “You don’t deserve it, you hear me. You deserve a family that loves and protects you, Isaac.”

Isaac is clinging to him now, his slender fingers curled into Derek’s shirt. The alpha lets him, not minding one bit how his grip stretches the fabric.

“I do have that,” Isaac mumbles as he nuzzles closer in the most innocent of ways. “I have that with the pack, with you.”

Derek’s heart swells in his chest and he finds himself kissing the top of the boys head, the gesture makes Isaac look up at him, tilting his hear curiously. “You’re a really good alpha, Derek. The whole pack thinks that, even if we don’t say it.”

Derek scoffs quietly and ruffles the teen’s blonde curls but his face turns serious.

“I’m not going to let them hurt you anymore. You’re my pup and I won’t let anyone harm you anymore.”

Isaac whines quietly, his eyes going too bright, and tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he buries his face against Derek’s chest. They stay like that even after Isaac has fallen asleep.

Later that evening, boarding on nighttime, the rest of the pack is tiptoeing into the living room after none of them have been able to get ahold of their Alpha or their Golden Pup.

They find them still on the couch, Isaac drooling on Derek’s chest, the alpha’s arms wrapped protectively around him in his sleep.

Stiles smiles at them and Erica takes a picture, for once not for blackmail but just to have on her phone.

“Hey,” Stiles whispers, toeing his converse clad foot against Erica’s ankle. She raises an eyebrow at him but he nods to her phone. “Send that to me.” She frowns, huffs, then rolls her eyes but does so.

Stiles thinks his new background is amazing.

A few weeks later everyone gets the shock of their life when he announces to the pack that he’s officially adopting Isaac. He tells them that with the help of Sheriff Stiliksi the legalities shouldn’t be too hard for him to gain custody of him, and that the proof against the boy’s foster parents should be helpful to him.

Isaac is flabbergasted, his mouth opening and closing. When he realizes that he can’t vocalize anything he stands from the table and tackles Derek around the middle. Derek hugs him tight, eyes going to Stiles who only nods in approval and smiles at him.

Derek knows it was the best decision he made for his pup.


End file.
